


we've been making shades of purple out of red and blue

by infamouslyRed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 06, Top Keith (Voltron), because literally what the fuck was that 2 yrs fuckery, except fuck you the castle is fine, oh also keith was only on the space whale for 6 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infamouslyRed/pseuds/infamouslyRed
Summary: A year ago, if someone had told Keith he’d get to wake up next to the love of his life on a regular basis he would’ve thought that that person was out of their mind. Although he would’ve thought the same thing is someone had told him he was half alien or that he’d end up piloting a giant semi-sentient robot lion that could combine with 4 other giant semi-sentient robot lions to make a giant robot man to save the universe from a 10,000 year old intergalactic empire, but here he is.A year ago, if someone had told Lance that he’d be waking up next to Keith Kogane ever  he would’ve been in disbelief (and maybe a little angry). Although he would’ve been the same way if someone had told him that he’d end up stuck in space saving the universe with his rival-turned-friend-turned-boyfriend, 2 of his best friends, 2 people that the whole planet thought were dead, 4 aliens, a space wolf, a bunch of space mice, and a cow, but here he is.





	we've been making shades of purple out of red and blue

**Author's Note:**

> Think you've read this before under a different author's name? You probably have! I moved it from my other account to here because I wanted to keep my works with smut and the ones without it more separate than just under different pseuds. 
> 
> In case you don't want to read the smut, I put breaks before and after it.

Waking up, the first thing Keith noticed was the distinct lack of feeling in his right arm. The second thing he noticed was that said lack of feeling was because it was tucked under Lance’s neck. Waking up next to Lance was something that Keith was still getting used to, even after the two had been dating for months.

Normally, Keith would’ve untangled himself from Lance and went to the training deck, but after the battle with the clone of Shiro and Lotor that almost took all of the team’s lives and the Castle of Lions, Keith opted to pull his still sleeping boyfriend closer to his chest and fall back asleep. 

The second time Keith woke up, it was to the sound of Lance’s voice. Opening his eyes, he realized that he had moved from holding Lacne to his chest to laying on top of the other boy. “Oh thank god, you’re finally awake. Could you get off of me for a sec?” Lance said.

“But you’re comfy,” Keith, who was still half asleep, mumbled out.

“Please?”

Keith hummed, as if he was actually considering moving from his place on top of his boyfriend, before speaking again. “Nope.” 

“Keith, Red, team leader, Samurai, my man, Mr. Grumpypants, babe, mi amor, my boyfriend, mi corazón, the love of my life, the man of my dreams, the red gay to my blue bi, I love you more than I love my mamá’s cooking but I am so goddamn hungry that I can feel my stomach starting to digest itself.” Lance said. As if on cue, both boys stomachs rumbled. 

Realizing that he too was ungodly hungry, Keith wordlessly rolled off of Lance and stood up. He raised his arms above his head and arched his back as he tilted his head to crack his neck His joints all cracked so loudly that it was almost alarming.

“No matter how many times I hear that, I’m never gonna get used to it. Doesn’t it worry you that your joints are so… so loud? I mean, you’re 18 but your joints seem to think your 81.” Lance said.

Chuckling slightly, Keith shook his head as he bent down to pick up his shirt. “My joints have always cracked like this. I guess I’m used to it now.”

“Just because it’s always happened doesn’t mean it’s healthy,” Lance said, as Keith turned back around to face him. 

“You worry about me too much.” 

Lance scoffed indignantly before saying, “It’s hard not to worry when you’re such an impulsive mess.” 

After Keith and Lance were both dressed, the boys walked hand in hand to the kitchen to get themselves some of whatever edible ‘food’ they had in store. Walking into the kitchen, they saw Hunk stress cooking, presumably to help cope with the residual stress of the battles of the prior day. 

Upon hearing them walk in, Hunk looked up. “Hey guys! I made something that tastes a lot like waffles, if you guys want some.” He paused, looking at the clock that they had set to follow Earth time, specifically the time zone that the Garrison was in. “Actually, it’s kinda a bit late for breakfast. I found some edible stuff that tastes like lunch meat, so if you guys want, I could make some sandwiches.” 

Dropping Keith’s hand and walking towards the table, Lance spoke. “I’m good with your space-waffles, man.” 

While moving to get him and his boyfriend a plate of Hunk’s space waffles, Keith said, “Yeah, same here. Besides, I actually have been kinda craving waffles lately.” Keith walked with the plates towards the table and plopped one in front of Lance before sitting down across from him with his. 

“Dude, me too. Don’t get me wrong I miss my moms more than words can convey, but I’d also absolutely kill for some Earth food. Especially comfort food.” Hunk said, still working on whatever he was cooking when Keith and Lance walked in. 

“Two words. Garlic knots. My mamá and my siblings and I would always make them for holidays and birthdays and the like. They were so good!” Lance said, with a look of bittersweet homesickness on his face. 

“Oh my god, they were! You gave me a couple after Christmas break freshman year at the Garrison and now I can’t eat garlic knots without thinking about how much better yours were!” Hunk said. “Keith, buddy, have you got any comfort foods from Earth?” 

Keith’s eyebrows knit together as he thought, before suddenly shooting up as he said, “Dumplings. Korean or Japanese, I don’t care but goddamn do I want some now. Before my dad died we made both kinds of them all the time, and when Shiro took me in we made Japanese ones. I tried to teach him and Matt how to make Korean ones but, uh, let’s just say it didn’t end well.” 

Lance and Hunk looked at each other, and then Hunk turned off the space-stove before he came and plopped down next to Lance, as Lance said, “You can’t just say things like that without following up with an explanation, Red.”

Keith couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes before he spoke. “Matt set our kitchen on fire. Don’t ask me how, because I don’t actually know, but he did. I walked out for 5 minutes and came back to on fire could’ve-been-dumplings, a pouty Matt, and a mildly pissed off Shiro.”

Lance choked on his bite of space waffle and Hunk’s eyes bugged out of his head before the 2 of them both broke out into boisterous laughter. They laughed until they both were crying and struggling to breathe. Between giggles, Lance managed to get out, “I don’t what’s better, Keith’s completely straight faced retelling of that absolutely hilarious story or the fact that this completely ruins Matt’s boy genius rep.” 

A few seconds after Lance spoke, Shiro walked in with Matt. Hunk and Lance looked at each other once again before starting to die of laughter once again. Shiro saw this and leaned down to whisper to Keith. “What in the actual fuck did you tell them?” Matt; however, didn’t see the look Hunk and Lance exchanged and was completely dumbfounded. 

Keith didn’t even bother to look up at Shiro as he said, “I told them about the time you two idiots set our kitchen on fire.”

“Hey! That was all Matt’s fault!” Shiro said, indignantly.

“My fault? You’re the idiot who left me alone with a stove and a pan of oil!” Matt quickly answered.

“I didn’t leave you alone, I turned my back for five whole seconds! Besides, you were 20!” 

“Alright, and?”

Looking between them, Hunk cut off their argument. “I know you two are dating and all, but you seriously argue like an old married couple.” 

Keith choked on his water at Hunk’s comment. Lance grinned ear to ear as he said, “I don’t know about married, but they absolutely are old.” Shiro and Matt both looked at him in shock. After all, they were both in their mid-20s. Lance shook his head and laughed at the look before saying, “Alright maybe you aren’t old.”

Pidge, who had walked through the door just after Lance made the comment, laughed as they said, “Matt acts like he’s younger than me sometimes; there’s no way in hell he’s old.”

“First of all, you’re the worst. Second of all, it’s impossible for me to act younger than you because you’re a literal baby.” Matt said. 

“Did you just call me a baby? I’m 15, you fucking asshole!” 

“Are you sure? I mean, you are the size of a baby.”

Lance nodded as he said, “Yeah, Pidgey, you are pretty short.” 

Hunk nodded in agreement as Shiro and Keith watched Pidge’s face going through all 5 stages of grief in a span of 3 seconds before settling on anger. Shiro spoke before Pidge could murder her brother, Hunk, and/or Lance, saying, “Alright, that’s enough. Leave Pidge alone.” 

“Thank you, Shiro!” Pidge said. They turned to face Hunk and Matt before continuing. “Don’t get me wrong I hate both of you right now, but could you come help me run a diagnostics check on the lions and fix ‘em all?” 

“Yeah, sure!” Hunk said as he stood up to follow Pidge out the door, while Matt did the same. 

Shiro shook his head in exasperation at the three of them as they left before he turned back to Lance and Keith. “Allura and Coran wanted my help with navigation to make sure we’re actually headed to Earth, and not, say, Mars, so I’m gonna go do that. See you guys later!”

“Bye, Shiro!” Keith said, as he watched his unofficially officially adoptive brother leave the room. Once the door closed behind Shiro, Keith turned to Lance. “Do you wanna go watch some horribly translated Altean movies?” 

“Nah, I was actually thinking of, uh, burning some calories, if you know what I mean.” Lance said. 

“Since when do you train outside of when Allura makes us?” Keith asked with a soft laugh and a smile reserved only for Lance on his face.

Lance laughed fondly before he said, “First, rude. Second, since you left to join the Blades, actually. Third, you’re adorable, but that’s not what I meant.”

Keith tilted his head in confusion as his eyebrows knit together. A light blush rose to his face as he spoke. “You didn’t mean training, did you?” 

Lance’s voice dropped a whole octave when he spoke. “Nope,” he said, leaning over the table to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. Between kisses he said, “I haven’t seen you in 2 months. Do you have any idea how much it took for me to not jump your bones the second you got back?” As he pulled away, he said, “You in?”

Keith rolled his eyes as he said, “Yeah, yeah, my room or yours?” As he spoke, he stood up and grabbed Lance’s hand to drag him out the door and down the hallway towards both of their rooms. 

\--------------------

“Yours. The bed’s already a mess from us sleeping in it last night.” Lance said. The pair stopped outside of Keith’s door and Lance took to kissing and nipping at the exposed skin of his boyfriend’s neck as Keith opened the door and waited for it to slide upwards and open. The second it did, Keith pulled Lance through the door and immediately moved to close and lock the door behind them. 

As soon as the door closed and locked, Keith pushed Lance back against the door with a soft ‘thump’ and caught his lips in a desperate and needy kiss. He ran his tongue against Lance’s bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Lance, who was just as desperate as Keith, eagerly complied. Lance involuntarily let out a soft groan as he felt Keith’s tongue explore his mouth. 

Keith moved from Lance’s mouth to pressed kisses up his jawline, slowly working his way up to his ear. Once Keith’s kisses reached Lance’s ear he paused and whispered “You know, it might have been 2 months for you, but for me it was actually a little over six.” 

As Keith was sucking, kissing, and biting hickeys all over Lance’s neck, Lance managed to say, breathlessly, “Damn, space time really has it out for you.” 

Keith stepped back, laughing fondly before he said, “Yeah, I guess so,” while pulling Lance’s shirt over his head. “We can make up for that lost time now, though,” he said, as he picked Lance up and laid him down on the bed.

“So you have time for me now, huh?” Lance said, as he kicked off his shoes. 

Keith froze as he frowned down at Lance. He was silent for a few seconds before he softly said, “I’m sorry about that. I get snappy when I’m stressed, but that’s no excuse for how rude I was to you.” 

Lance looked up at Keith, a dopey smile on his face, as he shook his head. “I know, Red. I was just teasing. Also, why are you still fully clothed?” 

Keith rolled his eyes at his boyfriend for what felt like the millionth time that day, but stood up to pull his shirt over his head, pull off his gloves, and kick off his boots. Once his shirt was off, he looked down at Lance, who was fixated on the newly exposed expanse of skin that was Keith’s torso.

“Holy fucking shit. If you were hot before, you’re the literal fucking sun now.” Lance said, still blatantly staring at Keith’s now naked torso. “I’d be jealous if you weren’t already my boyfriend,” Lance said with a small laugh. 

“Hm, you never struck me as the jealous type,” Keith said, as he situated himself between Lance’s thighs.

Lance scoffed as he said, “Shut up and kiss me, Samurai.”

“That, I can do,” Keith said, before capturing Lance’s lips once again. This kiss was less needy and desperate. Instead, it was soft and loving. After some time, Keith broke away from Lance’s mouth. He moved to kiss his way down Lance’s neck and chest, stopping to darken a few hickeys and occasionally add others. 

Mid-way down Lance’s chest, Keith pulled on the waistband of Lance’s jeans, silently asking for them to be removed. Lance lifted his hips and Keith helped him shimmy out of them. As Lance threw his jeans into the growing pile of clothes on the floor, Keith stood to take off his own jeans. Once Keith’s jeans were added to the pile, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a condom and the lube, both of which Lance had managed to find in the space mall. 

Slowly walking back over to Lance, while taking ample time to appreciate just how beautiful Lance was, Keith spoke. “How do you want to do this?” he asked.

Lance rolled onto his side to look at Keith. “Don’t ask dumb questions, Keith. I want you in me, like, yesterday.”

As Keith reclaimed his spot between Lance’s thighs, he was struck by just how beautiful the boy underneath him was. Lance was all smooth, tan skin and lean muscle. His eyes were more blue than his original lion and his lips were red and slightly swollen from all the kissing. Keith wished he was better with words because there was no way he could properly articulate just how fucking stunning Lance was to him. 

Once Keith got over the stupor that Lance’s beauty put him in, Keith popped the lid on the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers as Lance added his boxers to the mess of clothes on the floor. Keith propped himself up on one arm so he could continue leaving marks on Lance’s body as he used his other hand to slowly circle Lance’s entrance. He slowly pressed a finger into the tight heat and couldn’t even begin to suppress the smirk that the hitch in Lance’s breath caused. 

Keith continued moving his finger in and out of Lance and kissing him senseless until he heard Lance’s broken moan. “Keith, ah, babe, pl-please, I need more.” 

Keith answered by slipping another finger inside of Lance and hooking them to press into Lance’s prostate. The loud moan that the action ripped out of Lance made Keith silently thank any and every deity that may or may not exist that the walls of the castle were sound proof. As Keith slowly started to scissor his fingers apart, he gave up on covering Lance in hickeys to instead watch how his face contorted in pleasure with every motion of Keith’s fingers.

Keith briefly considered waiting to add another finger until Lance begged again, but dammit if he wasn’t weak for the sounds that Lance was making. When Keith added another finger, Lance’s hips bucked and the other boy’s bright blue eyes shot open. Keith smirked at the reaction. Lance looked up at him and pouted at the smirk, but the pout was quickly eradicated by a look of pure pleasure when Keith hooked his fingers once again. 

Keith continued to finger Lance open until Lance moaned out a simple, “Keith, please,” in between his heaving breaths. 

Keith raised an eyebrow as he looked at Lance, who sounded completely wrecked already, and asked, “What is it, love? Do you need something?”

“Sin- ah, holy shit- since when are you a tease? Pl- oh holy fuck! Keith, please, j-just fuck me already!” Lance said. He probably didn’t mean for it to sound as breathless as it did. Keith pulled his fingers out of Lance, who whined pitifully at the loss, and grabbed the condom from the nightstand. He ripped open the package and rolled it on, adding more lube to his cock as he moved back in between Lance’s thighs. 

“You ready?” Keith asked.

“Of course.”

With that, Keith began to slowly press into Lance. Lance reflexively wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, crossing his ankles behind his back. Lance’s arms came up to wrap around Keith’s neck, one hand going up to tangle in the mess of Keith’s jet black hair. When their hips met, Keith paused, waiting for Lance to give him the go ahead to move. 

Once Lance had gotten used to the stretch he looked up at Keith and said, “For the love of god, please move.” 

Keith dropped from his hands to his elbows before he slowly began to roll his hips rhythmically into Lance’s. Keith’s movements were slow but forceful enough to start moving Lance up the bed. Keith slipped his arms around Lance, one arm around his waist, the other around his shoulders. The wet squelch of lube, the sound of skin on skin, and the moans being torn from both boys throats were near deafening, and the room smelled very distinctly like sex.

Keith shifted to change the angle of his hips and when Lance practically screamed, he knew he had found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. Lance threw one of his hands over his mouth to stifle all of the sounds he was making. Keith pulled one of his arms out from under Lance and grabbed the hand, lacing their fingers together and placing their hands on the bed. He leaned down towards Lance he said, “I want to hear you, Lance. I want to hear how wrecked you sound.” 

If the sounds of sex weren’t deafening before, with the added addition of Lance’s breathless moans with every thrust of Keith’s hips made it so. Lance’s legs tightened around Keith as he said, “Keith, baby, I’m so close.”

Through his haze of euphoric pleasure, Keith hadn’t yet registered the heat that was pooling in his stomach. When he did, he thought, in a moment of pleasure induced delirium, that his stomach might’ve been on fire. When he processed that he was actually just nearing the edge of release, he spoke. “Holy fuck, yeah, me too.” 

In a moment that seemed to be pulled out of a crappy and cliché erotica novel, both boys came at the same time. Keith flopped onto the bed next to Lance as they both basked in their afterglows. Keith recovered first and got up to dispose of the used condom and clean off Lance. 

\--------------------

When he returned to the bed, Keith wiped Lance down as he said, “We should probably go shower.”

Lance hummed in agreement before he spoke. “You’re gonna have to carry me though.”

Keith smiled softly before he wordlessly scooped Lance up in his arms and carried him into his bathroom. He set Lance down in the bathtub before he turned on the faucet.

“Keith, dude, baths and showers aren’t the same thing.” 

“Oh, so you’d rather stand?”

Lance sucked in a breath through his teeth before he said, “Yeah, uh, no. I’d fall right the fuck over.” 

As the bath was filling up, Keith stepped in and settled between Lance’s thighs. Lance nuzzled his nose into the mop of soft black hair that was now in front of him and pulled Keith closer to him. Lance dropped his head to rest his cheek on his boyfriend’s shoulder as let out a contented sigh. Keith turned his head to look at Lance before he said softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Red.”


End file.
